Drama
by Mantan Terindah
Summary: "Asano-kun, menyukai sesama laki-laki itu salah." Sebuah fic dengan Gakushu's POV.


" **Drama"**

 **Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoshitsu milik Yuusei Matsui dan fic ini murni hanyalah imajinasi kami [Mantan-Terindah].**

 **Warning: Hint!RenxAsano(Jr), Highschool!AU, Gakushu's POV, OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Asano- _kun_ , menyukai sesama laki-laki itu salah."

Aku tau itu, kau tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi. Laki-laki untuk wanita, wanita untuk laki-laki, bukan laki-laki untuk laki-laki.

(Meski sudah di sah kan di negeri Amerika sana, tetap aja kaum pecinta sesama dianggap rendah. Setara dengan binatang, bahkan lebih buruk.)

Manusia saling menyayangi sesama manusia, mencintai hewan dan tumbuhan, tapi menghina sesama manusia yang dianggap berbeda. Jijik, dosa, aneh, gila, cacian mana lagi yang belum pernah didengar. Meski bukan aku yang mendapatkannya, hati ini tetaplah nyeri. Rasa takut juga ikut menghantui. Membuatku tak berani mengakui semuanya, membuatku selalu diam saja. Mengencani wanita padahal tidak tertarik, memeluk wanita padahal tidak ingin, dan mencium serta meniduri wanita padahal tidak bernafsu.

"Kau jangan pernah bergaul dengan mereka."

Hah?

Kau hanya penyumbang sperma dalam sel telur ibu, bisakah kau tidak mengatur hidupku? Kau orang asing bagiku. Bisakah kita membahas hal lain atau kau diam saja tak usah membuka mulutmu seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sarapanku tak lagi enak, nafsu makanku berkurang sebagian. Hanya karena kau melihatku berciuman dengan seorang 'teman', kini kau seenaknya membatasi kehidupanku. Apa salah jika aku mencium bibir itu? Kami saling suka, dan kami sudah enam bulan berpacaran.

"Kau mendengarku bukan?"

Aku mendengarmu dengan jelas, aku tidaklah tuli, hanya saja mulut ini enggan untuk terbuka. Aku tidak berniat menjawabmu. Aku tidak menyukai sifat sok peduli dirimu, bukankah selama ini kau tak pernah sekali pun melihat kearahku?

"Aku menunggu jawabanmu Asano- _kun_."

"Kau tidak perlu mengurusi urusan pribadiku."

Matanya tetap menatapku dengan tenang, bibirnya masih tersenyum kecil. Meski begitu aku tau aku telah berhasil mengusik dirinya. Dia orang yang keras, tak pernah menerima kata penolakan. Dia seorang diktator, merangkap psikopat gila yang mampu melenyapkan dengan mudah orang yang tak ia suka. Seram? Tentu, tapi aku tidaklah takut. Demi melindungi hubunganku dengan orang itu, diusir dari rumah pun aku tak akan membantah. Bukankah hal itu malah terasa lebih baik? Daripada hanya berdua di rumah yang besar tanpa ada sekalipun percakapan menemani waktu kami.

"Kenapa kau tidak menuruti ucapan ayahmu, uhm?"

Ayah? Aku ingin sekali tertawa.

"Ayahku sudah mati."

"Lalu aku hantunya, begitu?"

Hantu? Di pagi hari yang cerah ini? Lucu sekali. Kau lebih pantas disebut iblis berwujud manusia, atau siluman lipan bermuka dua.

"Kenapa kau kemarin berciuman dengan anak itu Asano- _kun_?"

"Menurutmu?"

Sudah kuduga kau akan mengungkit kejadian itu. Kenapa kemarin kau tidak mendatangiku saja, lalu menampar pipiku seperti film yang pernah kutonton. Tak perlu berpura-pura tak menyadari bahwa yang kau lihat bukanlah diriku, lalu berjalan menjauh seakan kejadian yang kau tangkap tak pernah terjadi. Aku sudah siap dengan segala makianmu, sumpah serapah yang mungkin akan kau berikan, aku bahkan malah menantikan semua itu. Kupikir kau akan peduli, tapi kau tetap sama.

Kau bilang kau adalah ayahku, tetapi kenapa kau malah menanggapi semuanya dengan ketenangan bodohmu itu?

"Jauhi dia, masih banyak wanita di luar sana."

"Bukan 'dia' tapi Ren, dan terima kasih atas saranmu tetapi maaf aku tidak tertarik untuk mencari wanita saat ini—"

Wajahku basah, rambut dan baju juga demikian. Dia menyiramku dengan air di dalam gelas yang ia pegang. Benda itu kini kosong, berbeda sekali dengan kerutan tak senang yang kini memenuhi wajahnya. Padahal 5 menit lagi seharusnya aku sudah bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Sial.

"Apakah ucapanku salah sampai kau menyiramku begini?"

"Jangan membuat malu keluarga kita Gakushu."

Aku tertawa sinis. Keluarga? Kenapa baru sekarang kau menyebutku sebagai bagian dari keluargamu itu? Menyapaku saja kau enggan melakukannya.

"Bisakah kau hidup normal? Carilah wanita, pacari, lalu bangun keluarga dengannya. Kau tak akan mendapat apapun jika kekasihmu seorang laki-laki."

Cukup! Aku sudah tak berminat mendengarkan ceramahmu yang tidak berarti itu. Jangan membuatku tertawa, jangan seolah kehidupan yang kau miliki penuh dengan keharmonisan berkeluarga. Sekarang lihat, meskipun kau menikahi seorang wanita, apa yang kau dapat? Kebahagian? Omong kosong! Ibu telah pergi meninggalkanmu, dan jujur saja aku tak pernah menyayangi dirimu.

Aku muak denganmu!

"Kau mau kemana Gakushu! Aku belum selesai berbicara denganmu!"

"Pembicaraan kita telah selesai, aku tetap akan memacari Ren."

"Cepat duduk kembali atau aku akan mengusirmu dari rumah ini!"

Aku terdiam, kemudian tertawa. Kalau memang hanya itu pilihan yang kupunya. Tentu aku akan dengan senang hati keluar dari penjara menyedihkan ini. Meski harus tidur di pinggir jalan, tidak bisa makan, berhenti bersekolah, menjadi gelandangan—tetap, hidupku akan jauh lebih bahagia. Tak perlu lagi merasa sakit karena tak dianggap, tak perlu lagi kesal karena tingkah arogannya, tak perlu lagi mendengar ucapannya yang merendahkan. Aku akan merasa bebas.

"Kau tau jawaban yang akan kuberikan bukan?"

"Gakushu dengarkan aku, duduk sekarang!"

"Tidak. Usir saja aku."

"Gakushu!"

"Bukankah itu maumu—"

"Kumohon jangan pergi..."

Deg.

Tidak! Jangan membuatku merasa bersalah! Aku ingin bebas darimu! Aku membencimu! Aku membencimu Asano Gakuhou! Bukalah pintu itu Gakushu, pergilah menjauh! Jangan ragu...kumohon...

"Hanya kau yang kumiliki..."

Aku...Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ragu? Aku? Tidak—ini tidak lucu. Kau mengiba pada orang itu? Bagaimana bisa kau merasakan afeksi menjijikan itu Gakushu! Dia bukan lagi ayahmu, kau sudah menganggap orang itu mati semenjak ibu meninggalkanmu. Dia sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini, orang yang penuh dengan kehangatan itu sudah lenyap tertelan bumi. Asano Gakuhou yang sekarang adalah iblis atau siluman lipan atau apalah itu—dia bukan lagi dirinya yang dulu...

Lalu mengapa aku menoleh kearahnya? Kenapa aku malah menangis...?

"Maafkan aku..."

Jangan katakan itu!

"Aku salah...Ayah maafkan aku..."

Hentikan!

"Kemarilah Gakushu..."

Tidak! Aku—

"Aku mencintainya ayah...Aku mencintai Ren..."

Air mataku semakin tumpah. Apakah ayah akan menamparku sekarang? Itu tujuannya berjalan mendekatiku bukan? Setelah menamparku, ia pasti membuang diriku. Aku hanya membuatnya malu. Aku sudah tak memiliki harga diri lagi—

—Ayah? Ke-kenapa kau malah memelukku?

"Aku tetap tidak menerima hubunganmu dengan seorang laki-laki."

Aku bungkam tak menjawab. Itu hak yang ia punya. Meski sebenarnya dari jarak sedekat ini, rasa pedih dihatiku semakin kuat.

"Tapi..."

"Ayah aku—"

"Jika kau bisa meyakinkanku, aku akan menerima semua itu."

Apa?

Bercanda, kau tidak pernah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya. Kau tidak pernah suka aku membantah, lalu sekarang kenapa kau berbeda. Apakah kau sungguh akan menepatinya atau jangan-jangan itu semua hanya akalanmu saja agar aku tidak meninggalkan sisimu? Apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu saat ini?

Apakah aku harus mempercayaimu?

Bolehkah ayah?

"Tenangkan dirimu, kau tidak perlu masuk hari ini. Maaf sudah menyirammu tadi."

Hangat. Tangan besarmu terasa lebih lembut dari biasanya. Dan bibir itu, jarang sekali kau menebar senyuman. Apa kau begitu takut kehilangan diriku? Apa kau takut aku meninggalkanmu seperti ibu? Ayah, tak apa kan jika aku menganggap diriku kini istimewa? Anakmu yang kau cintai dulu, kau sayang dan beri perhatian. Bolehkan aku kembali menjadi Asano Gakushu yang selalu mengagumi dirimu?

"Terima kasih ayah..."

Kau tau? Sudah lama aku tidak memberikan senyumanku ini padamu.

* * *

 **.**

 **Tamat**

 **.**

* * *

Hai, fic ini adalah salam perkenalan dari **Mantan-Terindah**.

 _[12-03-2017]_


End file.
